You're MineI Need You
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Rule Eleven of the Rules of Love series. Two swordsmen: one cold to the world around her and one trying to warm her heart. One the dragon tamer and one is as strong as the infamous Beater. When a Boss battle turns their own current guild against them, old wounds surface and only confronting the past demons will make or break their partnership. SAO OCs non-canon. NOT MY BEST WORK!
You're Mine/I Need You

"How…many times…do you have to agro…the fuckin' boss!?" the leader of the guild, Black Blades snarled at the navy blue uniform-clad tamer.

The creature that was looking over his master, suddenly snarled threateningly at the leader, making the surviving guild members scramble to his aid, with no regard to their own safety.

"Vexbane, down boy," the tamer commanded firmly to the snarling creature. With a low growl, he obeyed, but still held a very nasty scowl on his emerald green mug.

"Curse that dragon of hers, huh?" one of them huffed, the members backing off when Vexbane did.

The buddy he was talking to, nodded, "Tell me about it. That thing could take on a boss by itself, but still follows that…bitch's orders."

Suddenly, there was a very sharp hiss through the air, "What was that!?"

The two froze as skeletal gauntlets gripped the backs of their armor, yanked back, coming face-to-face with the infamous Kuro. This player was very strong, but similar to the Beater, Kirito; he doesn't stay put for very long and only joins guilds when he deems it necessary. Everyone knows that his Achilles' Heel is Vexbane's tamer.

The two men in his grasp shook in fear, fully aware that Kuro was not against roughing up players to an inch of their lives. "What did you just say!?" he sneered darkly.

"N-Nothing! It was nothing, K-Kuro!"

The second one only nodded very quickly.

"For your sake…it better be!" he snarled as he tossed them away and approached the leader.

The leader, Dorius, growled, "I only allowed you two to join this guild to help us advance, but if that…"

"Call her 'a bitch', Dorius…and you will regret it," Kuro warned lethally, clearly not in the mood to be trifled with…especially when it came to his partner.

"If…Rogue could just obey orders like she's supposed to, then nothing like this could happen."

Kuro huffed as his armor ruffled up against each other, the plates making an almost clanking sound like bones, "That wasn't the deal you offered us. We help you, we get paid. No questions asked."

Kuro Shiox has been a gamer all of his life, so he knows the ins and outs of a MMORPG, but the life and death scenario made him realize that he needed a life other than gaming. He could die…today if he wasn't careful.

However, all of that changed when he met Camo Rogue. He never believed love at first sight, but seeing her made him believe. Since then, he's been her partner…even if it means avoiding Vexbane's fire balls.

Rogue, on the other hand, only see him as a love-struck gamer, but a good MMORPG player. She ignored all of his advances and Vexbane just snarls at him, making him back away. She has always been a little heartless, but only because she doesn't want others to know of her…orange status.

Walking over to her, Vexbane still growled, but it was more on the lines of "trying-to-talk" rather than a normal snarl. "It'll be ok, Vexy," Kuro stated as he crouched next to Rogue, "Hey, are you ok?"

Her arm gently shooed him away, "I'll be fine…just give me time to think."

"Not in here, Cam…" he pulled out a teleportation crystal and placed it into her hand, holding it gently. "Say it."

"Teleport…Dragon's Keep Garden," she spoke. Kuro let go of her hand and watched as her body teleport away from the boss room and up to her spoken destination.

With a deep sigh, Kuro stood up and spoke to Vexbane, "What now, big, green, and scaly?"

Vexbane gently stomped his claw to the ground and grunted, tossing his head toward the exit to leave and rendezvous with his master.

"Sounds good."

Doruis barked, "Hey, Kuro!"

Kuro stopped and only turned his head slightly, the scars on his face showing, his right brown eye narrowed, "What?!"

"If we paid you now, would you and that suicidal…" Kuro's hand was on his sword the moment he stopped, making him stop and think up of a word that won't offend Kuro, "…girl just dissolve from this guild!? I think we're better off without crazy soloists!"

"Deal. Since you broke our original agreement."

Doruis growled as he waved his inventory in front of him and clicked on a sack of money. Another window popped up and he scowled as he began to click on the up arrows on the window, showing an amount of money that will be inside the sack. Stopping at 1500.00 gold, he clicked on it again and it materialized into his palm. Tossing the sack full of gold at Kuro, he scowled, "Just get out of here."

Kuro caught the sack effortlessly and clicked it into his own inventory, "With pleasure." Turning back to Vexbane, he walked back to the green dragon and stated, "I hope you can cooperate with me long enough to get back to Rogue. Are we clear, big guy?"

Vexbane, obviously stubborn, but smart, grunted with a short snort from his nostrils, his head low to him.

He nodded, "Can I ride you without getting thrown off this time?"

The dragon gave him a look that said 'No promises.'

"I'll take it. The sooner to Dragon's Keep Garden, the better." He ushered the dragon's head to come closer to his mouth, which he obliged, "Between you and me…I think Rogue was very hurt. I just said she was fine to avoid the Black Blades."

He squawked in rage, stomping his claw and hissed at nothing in particular. If the dungeon boss left a body behind, he would've hissed at the dead carcass.

"I agree…to whatever you just hissed about. We should be going." Sheathing his sword, Night's Blood, he gently patted the dragon's side, making him kneel down with a soft growl. He still hates Kuro and wants to roast him on an open fire, but the only reason he hasn't done that yet is that Rogue still sees him as a great partner. Leaping up onto the dragon's scaly back, he grabbed the leather reins that Vexbane wore at all times for riding. "Let's go!"

Vexbane stood up right and roared loudly, startling the living hell out of the guild members. He twisted his massive body and rushed out of the boss room through the door they unlocked to the next floor: Floor 69. However, instead of Vexbane's inability to fly from floor to floor, he rushed through a nearby portal instead, going down to the 13th Floor.

That's where the Dragon's Keep Gardens is. Despite the floor being very low leveled, Dragon's Keep Gardens is a hidden area with a lot of much stronger monsters. It was one of those areas most people don't venture to because it's too strong for them right off the bat, but also so out of the way that many don't really care about it one way or another.

Vexbane took off into the sky once his claws cross Floor 13 dirt, making Kuro hang onto the reins for dear life. He doesn't mind flying, but he hates falling from heights. With powerful knees, he squeezed his inner thighs and held on to Vexbane, bareback.

The loyal emerald dragon flew over the towns and plains and through the mountains, finally gliding to the little piece of heaven that is the Gardens.

Kuro smiled as he saw the Gardens growing closer and closer as Vexbane allowed his wings to float and glide forward towards it. "Glad to be back. All of us need a moment to relax, eh, Vexy?"

He snorted in agreement. Working with the Black Blades was a very difficult and tiring business. Now that the trio was free from their ties. "Good riddance."

Hovering down near a running stream, Vexbane landed on his hind claws first and then landed on his front claws hard, making Kuro lunge forward a bit. The Shiox Knight rushed off the dragon's back and hobbled over to the little house that was Rogue's and Vexbane's. It was built by Rogue and Vexbane, with Kuro helping with the odds and ends when they first met. The house was big enough to hold the massive dragon and two people comfortably.

When Kuro asked how she was able to plan it out, she proudly stated, "My father is an architect, so I picked up the skill from him."

Kuro walked into the house, seeing Rogue trying to rest and heal her wounds. Kuro frowned and quickly looked at his party status, which were just him and Rogue. Seeing her health almost in the red, he gasped. "Was the boss really that bad?"

She gasped when she saw him look at her, half naked and trying to repair her wounds. "Fuck…I wish you didn't see me like this."

The male knight sighed as he pulled up his equipment and quickly removed his battle-damaged armor and weapons, leaving only his under armor and his boots on his body. Walking over to her, he sighed, "Why must you take the burden on your shoulders when Vexbane and I will throw our lives down for you?"

"But why?"

"Love. That's why." He pulled out a strong potion from his inventory and handed it to her, "Use it."

"You were…" she was about to make an excuse not to, but Kuro very quickly growled in all seriousness.

"Just use it, Vixx!" he growled, using her Earth name instead of her title.

With a deep sigh, she finally obeyed, knowing there was no way to argue with him the second he used her Earth name. "Fine…no need to bark at me."

"I kinda need to if it makes you listen to me," he pointed out. She took the potion from Kuro and drank it, her health climbing up from the red to the lower green.

"Thank you…Leland."

He blushed hysterically when she used his Earth name. Looking away, he muttered, "Don't say my name like that, unless you're willing to face the consequences."

She smiled a little; she knew Kuro was a cute guy, but she never knew him to be a shy type.

He cleared his throat and asked, "What now?"

"Are we still in the Black Blades?"

He shook his head, "No. They paid us and dissolved us from the guild."

She sighed softly, looking at her weapons and armor. "That's fine. At this point, we're just people for hire. Extra help." She muttered, "Once we get our armor and weapons fixed up, we should start looking into more work."

"Or…" Kuro looked at her. "We can take some time off and relax for a few days."

She frowned, "Nope."

"Why not?" Kuro asked.

"I'll get cabin fever if I stay put for very long," she answered.

Kuro muttered, "It'll only be a couple of days, not months. You're not going to be all Jack Nicolson in 'The Shining' after a few days." He took her hand and quickly pulled her into him, making her gasp and blush, "I promise."

She looked away from him and sighed, "Ok then…only because you and Vexbane need the rest. I'm perfectly fine."

"I know," he sighed softly, knowing she will never admit anything wrong.

"Speaking of, where…" she stopped when both warriors heard a massive growl coming from the window. Kuro's grip on Rogue got a little tighter as he turned and saw Vexbane's head poking into the room, smoke floating out of his nostrils and an evil look in his eyes. "There you are. Vexy, call it a day for a few days. Go rest, big boy."

He growled again, seeing Kuro holding his master like a lover about to make his move. Rogue sighed and pulled out of Kuro's grasp, walking over to the dragon, "Easy, Vexy." She began to pet and stroke the scaly beast's snout and neck, calming him down.

Kuro could only watch in jealous awe; he would give his own life to have Rogue see him as more than a partner. He wants Rogue to seek him for affection and advice.

She's holding people at bay for a reason…her orange status.

How she got it? Even he doesn't know. What happened to make her so cold to approach? Many times, players would step aside whenever she, Kuro and Vexbane walked down the path. He at first thought it was because of Vexbane's bulky body, but even when she walked alone, people would not look at her or she would growl at others.

What did she do to be so hateful and to be so hated?

"Rogue, why are you orange?" he asked the fatal question.

She visually flinched, her fingernails nearly scraping against Vexbane's emerald scales. The dragon huffed softly and eyed her with concern.

"Why do you want to know? Will it make you leave me if I told you?"

Kuro shook his head as he softly approached, "As weird as this seems…nothing you can say or do will make me leave."

Rogue stared blankly at the dragon's snout as she tried to keep her memories and emotions under control. "You really don't wanna know…"

"Oh, I wanna know."

"Leland, drop it!" she barked, but then gasped when she felt his body press around her back, arms wrapped around her waist. Vexbane growled softly, but didn't snarl like he normally does.

"For once, I won't swoon over my name," his voice was gentle in her ear, holding her closely, "Please, Vixxen. Tell me why. I want to know what happened to you."

"Please, don't do this to me…" she was practically begging him not to dig up her old skeletons.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered softly, "I need you, Vixxen. I need you to be honest with me. We've been partners for a long time, over a year. I can't survive this game without you by my side."

Something in his words triggered her to finally break a little, causing her steel-grey eyes to start to gloss over. "I…I…I killed my previous guild members…"

"Why?" he gently pressed, assuming it was murder.

"We…we were ambushed…" she spoke as calmly as possible, "In a panic, I…I took my sword and slaughtered everything in sight, thinking I was going to die…" Rogue closed her eyes, letting tears finally fall down her face, making Vexbane look up and used his forked tongue to try to lick them off, like the loyal beast that he is.

"That is scary," Kuro gently cooed.

She sniffled silently and whimpered, "I wanted to stop…but…I couldn't stop. My guild mates saw me like a monster…as I killed them all…"

Kuro frowned as he began to feel her body start to tremble in his arms, so being bold, he loosened his arms and kneeled down, scooping her up into his arms. Normally, Rogue would protest and snarl threats at the man, but this time, she just held onto him, curling up against his chest. He blushed softly as he walked over to the king sized bed and sat down with her in his lap. She was a foot shorter than him, so her chest was right where his head would rest.

"I'm here for you, Vixxen," he gently looked up at her.

She finally released those tears she's been holding back and cradled his head gently as she sobbed. Kuro frowned as his arms were tight around her waist, his face against the crook of her neck. Vexbane whimpered softly, wishing he could be cheering her up, but he can't fit through the window. Kuro gently purred against her skin, "I'm here. I'm here. I've gotcha."

She hiccupped and sobbed, "I-I-I don't deserve y-you!"

Kuro gently shushed her, "You're mine, Vixxen O'Malley. You will forever be mine. I won't let you go."

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears away. "Y-You really care…"

"Of course, I do," he looked up at her again, a gentle and comforting smile on his face, "I love you."

"Even…Camo Rogue the Murderer?"

Kuro's arms got a little tighter, "You're not a murderer, like Jeffery Dahmer or any of the Laughing Coffins. You reacted irrationally to panic and adrenaline. In the end, you do regret what happened, making you better than a stereotypical serial killer. You are not a killer, I promise you. You are my Vixxen."

She looked down at the man that held her around the waist and refused to let go. Rogue looked at the gamer with blurry eyes, her heart skipping softly in her chest. Kuro now knew of the truth and accepted it without hesitation or disgust. He embraced it as a part of her past that she's not proud of. What she does next shocked even her…

She pulled his head up to face her and she leaned down, her lips locking onto his own, making his sharp brown eyes pop out of their sockets in shock. Even Vexbane gawked in surprise over his master's actions. With a squeak, he pulled his head out of the room and began to pace in circles outside, trying to figure this out. Kuro, on the other hand, gladly accepted her kiss after the initial shock. Closing his eyes, he leaned back, making her body weight push him down into the bed, pinning him down.

The blonde gamer didn't care; he was in heaven right now. He could die a happy man now.

Rogue pulled away gently, blushing madly over the kiss she bestowed on her own partner. "I'm…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…"

"It's ok," he soothed, gently holding her with one arm and caressing her left cheek with his now vacant hand. "I don't mind being kissed."

"I just don't want to be seen as…soft…" she frowned, looking away from him.

Kuro nodded, "Around me and Vexbane, you can act like this. Out there, you can go back to being cold. Sound fair?"

She looked back and smiled coyly, "S-sure."

"Good. Now, if you have anything to say, do it now~"

She smirked and stated, "Did only one kiss turn you on that quickly?"

The Shiox Knight blushed madly and muttered, "Oh shut up…it's been a very long time since I've gotten any…"

She giggled softly, making Kuro's heart melt. That's what he wanted to see. He wanted to see Rogue—no, Vixxen—be more comfortable with him as a possible lover. He truly loves her and will not let her go for anything.

"Hey, maybe after a few days of rest, we can go to the nearest town and try to find some decent work," she stated.

"I'd love that. But, what do you have in mind for relaxing?"

She smirked as she closed in on him once again, making Kuro get hotter under his collar. "Lots of sleep~" she whispered at last, rolling off his body and cuddled into his side, her arms around his waist.

"Damnit, you little tease…" he whimpered, feeling very horny from the little kiss, the contact, and her little act.

He shifted to stand up and go to the living room to go release that tension, when he heard Rogue say, "I need you. Don't leave my side, ever, Leland."

With a deep and sincere smile, Leland answered back softly, "I will never leave you. You are mine, Vixxen. But…I must go because I'm hornier than a jack rabbit in the spring! Please, let me go!"

She smirked as her grip got tighter, falling asleep to the sound of Kuro's horny whimpers.

Meanwhile, Vexbane yawned and settled in on the rut he made in the front yard. He didn't mean to do it, but a lot came out of today that it overwhelmed him. The boss fight, Rogue getting hurt, she telling Kuro about her past, and that kiss…

The dragon growled, knowing he could do anything about it now. His own master may start to actually love Kuro after his selfless act of kindness and love when she needed it most. Maybe he could swallow his hatred of the male and start to like him a little bit too.

Resting his scaly head on his claws, he looked up one last time to see the Aincad sun set over the mountains, the moon slowly taking its place in the dark sky. Tomorrow will be a new day and a new adventure, Vexbane knew. Falling asleep, he smirked when he heard the very soft whimpers of Kuro through the bedroom window. His master was still the same…and that's why Kuro will stay with her.

Rule of Love:

Arms around the waist= You are mine/I need you

May 2016


End file.
